Body Heat
by Michelle7ate9
Summary: For some reason, Gray finds himself unable to keep his cool around Natsu, and not just in the usual, tempers fly, way. He finds his body reacting in ways he can't explain. If only Gray could get time to himself to think things through. But he can't seem to get away! Hey, where are you taking Gray? NatsuxGray - GrayxNatsu - Yaoi - Complete - Disclaimer: Fairy Tail (C) Hiro Mashima
1. Ch 1 - Confusion

A NatsuxGray story – Body Heat

"Oi, Natsu! Gimme back my underpants!" Gray yelled at an infuriating pink haired man he called a member of his team. The man in question was called Natsu, who was currently spinning Gray's underpants around his finger with a smirk on his face like he'd accomplished something major.

"No way cold-toes, that'd totally defeat the purpose of taking them! Come get them!" Natsu countered and lit his free hands with his flames. "Before I burn them!"

"That's my favorite pair!" Gray launched himself at Nastu, if anything just for the sake of not letting the pink idiot win. Using his self-proclaimed superior mind skills, Gray managed to trick Natsu into letting go of his underpants with a feint punch to the face, and snagged his shorts back.

"Whataya think you're doing, flame brain?" Gray shouted, pulling his underpants back on. He wasn't in the mood to strut around completely naked, especially with Nastu around. For some reason having the dragon slayer see him naked made him antsy.

"What does it look like, dumbass? You're always stripping, so today I decided to finish the job for you," Natsu said, rolling his eyes like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What'd you say, pointy eyes?"

"Ha! You've got a bad memory to go with your bad habit, droopy eyes!" That was it. Gray decided it was time to show the pink idiot who is boss. He got up in Natsu's face, provoking him.

"Sorry, my memory tells me you're stupid. Is it wrong?" And just like taking candy from a baby, he and Natsu engaged in a contest, hands locked, trying to get the other to step back. Both ignored the laughter their fighting usually elicited, this was a matter of concentration. To step back meant to loss to the other. But their concentration was blown by Fairy Tail's doors being thrown open by Nab, who had just left moments ago to 'go on a job'.

"Erza's back!" Nab said and a round of panic spread around the room. Everyone scattered to do something that looked benifical and productive the moment they could hear her footsteps. Everyone except Natsu and Gray, who were trying to get out of the headlock Nastu had put him in. Arms got tangled and they couldn't get out before Erza walked in with Lucy in tow.

Wanting to be free before things got hairy, Gray took his hand and shoved it under Natsu's chin, forcing the man's head back, and Gray took the opportunity to weasel free on Natsu's grasp. Natsu fell in his butt and Gray straightened up just in time to see Erza approaching, Lucy slinking off to sit at a table, looking like she'd sleep if you just said the word.

"I'm surprised to see that everything is in order. Well except for…" Erza launched a glare at Natsu and Gray, but after that, turned her attention back to addressing the whole of Fairy Tail.

"But moving on from them, I'm glad to see you are all well behaved today. Instead of the usual—" As Erza prattled on and on, and neither Gray nor Natsu paid any attention. They 'learned' to tone her out when she started talking about discipline.

Natsu discreetly punch Gray in the shoulder blade, to which Gray retaliated with an elbow to Natsu's rib cage. This started another small tussle that ended at a glance by Erza. The two quickly put one arm around the others shoulder and started singing a nonsensical song.

As soon as Erza looked away Gray and Natsu separated, glowering at each other. Gray could still feel Natsu's warmth against his side from where they had been side-by-side, but tried desperately to ignore it, waiting for the external heat to fade from his skin. He found himself dropping his gaze, surprising Natsu by backing down. For some reason, he couldn't bear to look into the dragon slayer's eyes anymore.

"Oi. What's up Gray? Constipated?" Natsu asked, concerned because Gray never backs down from a fight, even if it's just a stare down. Gray felt his heart beat faster, unable to comprehend why. There was something about having close proximity with Natsu that was messing with his head, and he couldn't think about why that was for that exact reason. After what seemed like ages of Erza talking, finally she stopped and that was his only safe chance to get away.

Gray waited all of two seconds "I'm gonna go on job" He rushed over and snatched a job request from the board, just as Nab was reaching for it. Walking as fast and yet a casually as he could out of Fairy Tail, he had gotten about 5 yards before an overly persistent dragon slayer caught up.

"What d'ya want Natsu, I'm going on a job," Gray said to Natsu as the pink haired man caught up, not stopping to slow his pace.

"We're a team aren't we?" Natsu said, smiling slightly and Gray shot him a look.

"If that's the case, then you should have brought Lucy and Erza with you." Gray retorted, hoping Natsu would get deterred and back off. Natsu coming with him would totally defeat the purpose.

"They just got back from another job, making them go on another would be like asking Happy not to eat fish for a day," Natsu said grinning, and Gray inwardly cursed him for using him brain for once. Even if it involved comparing Lucy and Erza to Happy.

"Speaking of Happy, where is he?" Gray hoped that, upon noticing Happy wasn't with him, Natsu would run back so he could make a break for it.

"Happy's teasing Lucy, he told me to go without him. I know, I was surprised too," Natsu replied and Gray slapped his forehead. He slowed to a halt, sighing.

"If you're so insistent on coming, I might as well tell you that I'm not actually going on a job, I'm going home."

"Then why'd you take the job request with you?"

"That was an excuse." Gray snapped and Natsu blinked at him, raising an eyebrow and looking confused.

"I don't get it." Natsu said.

"I didn't expect you would. Lemme spell it out for you, it was supposed to be to away from you. Now that you know, you can go back," Gray said a little harshly, but hopefully it would make Natsu back off and give him time to think. Instead, it just backfired.

"Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?" Natsu said getting in Gray's face, but instead of getting flustered from how close they were, this time Gray just got angry.

"It means that I don't know why my body keeps acting weirdly around you so I wanted time to figure out why and I can't think straight around you!" Gray yelled and regretted his short temper immediately. It sounded to him like a confession and Gray felt his face grow warm. Natsu looked a bit shocked but it was quickly replaced with a grin.

"Well, I'll just have to help you find out won't I?" Natsu pulled Gray along behind him despite Gray's protests.

"I just told you my brains messed up around you! I'll be able to think better on my own!" It suddenly occurred to Gray that Natsu was gripping his hand in his. Natsu's hand was so warm. For some reason, Gray's heart sped up and even though he didn't know where Natsu was dragging him, he shut-up and let Natsu hold his hand the whole way.

It wasn't long until they reached a really beat up looking house on the outskirts of Mangolia. Gray was confused right up until he saw a crocked sign that said this was property of Natsu Dragneel and Happy.

"Oi, Natsu, why'd you drag me to your house?" Gray asked as Natsu lead him inside. The inside didn't look much better than the outside as it was really dirty. Natsu had pictures of everyone in Fairy Tail, including Gray. He even had a manikin with a maid outfit labeled: first job with Lucy. Gray hastily shook his hand free of Natsu's and decided to distract himself with another question.

"Flame brain, how exactly do you intend to 'help' me figure out what my problem is?" Gray asked, wondering why Natsu was unearthing his bed from a pile of junk. After about twenty seconds of no reply, Gray felt his temper start to act up again.

"Oi, Natsu! Answer me!" It was at that time that Natsu turned to him, faintly blushing, but still grinning. And now Gray was just confused. What was up with Natsu? He never blushed, so why was he starting now? The dragon slayer said something incoherent that Gray didn't quite catch moments before he claimed Gray's first kiss, hands on the navy blunette's shoulders to keep him from escaping.

That's when he realized what Natsu has said was: "By letting your body decide" Gray shoved at Natsu as soon as he realized what the pink haired man had said, surprised and flustered. He protested as soon as their lips were far enough apart. That didn't go all that well. As soon as Gray's lips were parted, Natsu took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside Gray's mouth.

Rather that shoving harder, Gray reacted positively and kissed back forcefully. He snaked one hand up into Natsu's pink hair to force their lips closer, and the other down to the small of his back to press their bodies closer together. He fought for control of the kiss, but after about a minute he needed air. Gray broke the kiss and they both gasped for air.

Once he got his breath back, Gray moved his hand from the small of Natsu's back to the dragon slayer's wrist, flinging him onto the bed, and crawled up onto of Natsu where he straddled him. Putting his hands on either side of Natsu's head, Gray kissed him again, Natsu's hot lips against his own cool ones. Just when he got into it, the world rotated and suddenly Gray found himself looking up at Natsu, instead of looking down.

"Oh no, you don't really expect me to be the bottom do you? Not to anyone, not to you," Gray protested, but that all stopped when all thoughts on the matter flew out of his head when Natsu kissed him again, his tongue exploring Gray's wet orifice. Gray felt his body warm in temperature as his heart beat faster. And then Natsu ended the kiss all too soon for Gray's taste and Gray's lips immediately felt cold without Natsu's overly warm lips against his. Gray started to sit up so he could press his lips to Natsu's again, seeking that heat he found himself craving, but Natsu ran his fingers down Gray's back, scrapping his nails down Gray's spine.

"Ah!" Gray's eyes flew wide as the odd sensation sent shivers down his spine and he arched his back away from the Natsu's fingers. Gray's bare chest touched Natsu's all the way to the hips. Their groins bumped and Natsu made a satisfied sound. Pleased with Gray's response, Natsu rewarded Gray with a kiss. And Gray began thinking he could really get used to this body heat…

**A/N - For all of you who are worried this story is over. I assure, there will be 3 chapters.  
****Just wait, I have to make sure each part is the best I can make it.  
****Until then~**


	2. Ch 2 - Finding his answer

Gray's lips were smothered in another kiss and he kiss back for all he was worth, his tongue dancing with Natsu's. If he could think worth a damn right now, he'd be complaining about how Natsu was dominating him. But as it was, he couldn't think straight when Natsu's lips were on his.

He groaned and swore, if he didn't get his underpants off, his erection was going to explode. But his own hands were occupied and Natsu had other plans that didn't involve his lower body. The pink haired man dragged his mouth from Gray's lips to his left nipple, where the dragon slayer ran his tongue in circles around it. Natsu's hand moves up so he can tease both nipples at the same time. Gray arched his back and moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. They didn't stay closed for long however, when they flew open because Natsu had bit down on his hard nipple.

"Natsu…" He tried to speak, and had to swallow a few times before he could. "I think you're ignoring something here," Gray pointedly shifted his hips so his groin would rub against Natsu's abdomen, letting the man feel for himself just how hard Gray was for him. Natsu laughed and Gray narrowed his eyes, glaring at his teammate.

"I'm not," Natsu paused to laugh, "I was just getting to that. You just got impatient is all." Gray sputtered.

"Who'd ever get impatient for you, you flaming moron?!" Gray asked, yelling and making sure Natsu knew he was angry. However, Natsu just leaned back with a smug look on his face.

"Oh? And what if I just leave this all alone?" Natsu emphasized what "this" was by putting a bit of some pressure on Gray's dick, giving it a pat or two to tease him, and the whole time, he wore a smug grin on his face.

Gray would never allow himself to act desperate, especially in front of Natsu. So Gray slide out from under Natsu and slide his underpants off, exposing his erection to Natsu. He could not only see Natsu flush, but feel it in the air.

"Fine," Gray countered, feeling smug in his new found power over Natsu, "I'll do it myself." With that, Gray wrapped his hand around his exposed dick. He worked his hand up and down, self-conscious under Natsu's gaze but he wouldn't let the pink haired man know. Gray watched Natsu's face, knowing the dragon's slayers eyes were on his throbbing shaft. He felt empowered by it. Suddenly Natsu's hand ripped his away, stroking Gray in a jerky motion, but despite Natsu's inexperience, he had Gray moaning wantonly.

"Natsu!" Gray called, shivering under his touch. His body felt so hot, but he couldn't stop from shivering as spikes of pleasure shot through his body. The pleasure built until he couldn't take any more and released white sticky liquid into the warm air.

"Ngh…" Gray closed his eyes to regain composure as Natsu pulled his vest off and tossed it blindly over his shoulder but leaving his prized scarf on. With a kick of his feet, his sandals landed on the ground with a thump. When Natsu kissed his collar, Gray gasped, body sensitive from his orgasm. Natsu pulled up, pleased by Gray's reaction and kissed Gray, locking their lips in a hot kiss.

Gray raised slightly trembling hands, reaching for Natsu's belt, but he fumbled and couldn't, for the life of him, get that knot undone. His lips never left Natsu's, but he felt the dragon slayer's gaze. Opening his eyes, Gray found that Natsu's red eyes held amusement. Gray scowled into the kiss, trying to show Natsu he didn't find it funny. It just earned him a tongue deep in his mouth, making him moan.

Gray felt his temper rise, so before he could do something stupid, he broke the kiss and flipped their position. With much difficulty, he unknotted the blasted belt and sat with his hands there for a few moments, letting out a heavy but satisfied sigh.

"You're satisfied with that just, I don't even have my pants off yet," Natsu teased, grabbing Gray and putting him on the bottom again. Gray gave him a bemused look, but slid Natsu's pants down as far as he could with his hands, and pushed them the rest of the way off with his feet.

"Ha, finally," Natsu said, and Gray glared up at him.

"Hey, you're the one that wears a belt you have to knot," Gray retorted.

"I thought you were the master of stripping. Or does that only apply when you take your own clothes off?" Natsu countered, and for some reason, Gray found himself ticked off. He sat up, by default putting their faces close together. He was about to put Natsu in his place, but as their eyes met, he felt all anger leave his body and allowed the dragon slayer to push him back down, body touching, tongues battling in a fierce dance for dominance. Gray found himself slipping into a state of euphoria because, dammit, Natsu could really work his tongue.

"Right, how do we do this?" Natsu asked, pulling from the kiss and satisfied by Gray's submission.

"Do what?"

"Sex between two guys. Duh. you idiot. What else would I be talking about?"

"You stick. Your little pee-pee. In the ass," Gray hoped that if he sounded angry enough, Natsu wouldn't notice how nervous he was.

"Ah? Why would I wanna know about that?" Natsu said with a smirk on his face and earned himself a look of death from Gray. "Relax, I'm just teasing you." And just like that, Natsu shifted off Gray and lifted one of the man's legs up, fingering his entrance. Gray made small sound, flushing with embarrassment to which Natsu grinned. He slipped his finger in, curious to see what other reactions and noises Gray would make. Shifting uncomfortably, Gray was a bit worried until something made him moan. Encouraged, Natsu slipped it in a little deeper. This elicited a deeper moan, and Natsu started getting excited. He slipped another finger in and quirked moved them around, rubbing the sides of Gray's hole. Gray could only arch his back and urged Natsu on with slurred words and noises. Just as Natsu was about to put a third finger in, Gray made a sound that snapped his self-control. Natsu gripped Gray's shaft, stroking roughly, no longer trying to tease the man below him.

"Ah! Natsu!" Gray cried out, gripping the dragon slayers shoulders, fully erect once again in no time flat. It was when Gray was dripping pre-cum, Natsu pulled his fingers out of Gray and turned the man over so his face was in the mattress, ass high in the air.

"I'm putting it in now," Natsu warned, barely waiting for Gray to nod before pushing his passion inside Gray.

"Argh!" Gray screamed and pressed his face into the bed to muffle it, surprised by how just having Natsu's dick inside hurt. Natsu paused, staring down at Gray and wondering what went wrong. Gray turned his head and looked at Natsu, in pain but not crying.

"Natsu…" He whimpered. It felt to him, like was being torn apart. Natsu looked confused and started to pull out. Gray yelled and reached out behind him, grabbing Natsu to halt the dragon slayers movement.

"Stop…" Gray choked out. Natsu pulling out had also hurt.

"It's hurting you, so what am I supposed to do?" Natsu asked, slightly angry.

"I don't think you stretched me enough," Gray muttered, "Just give me a second, okay? This is my first time." Natsu waited in anxious impatience for Gray to give the nod, and when he did, Natsu pulled out most of the way, before easing slowly back in, stroking Gray's erection to give the man something else to think about.

Natsu started out slow and careful, but as the act of passion continued, he could feel Gray was ready for more, so he began to thrust in a little harder, a little faster. A groan slipped past Natsu's lips as he thrust into Gray roughly, and Gray yelped as he pushed his hips up, taking the whole of Natsu's length inside him. The pink haired man grinned, squeezing Gray's cock so the man would moan for him, and aimed his next thrust for the same spot. Gray cried out, shoving his hips back as hard as he could. They continued this pace, losing track off time, lost in the moment.

"Natsu! Gonna… cum…" Gray said around gasps and moans, the first words said in minutes of maybe hours. Natsu smiled slightly, concentrating on holding his own orgasm back. Desperate not to cum before Gray, he reached up and started to stroke Gray's throbbing erection.

"Ah!" Natsu loved Gray's gasps and leaned over to plant a kiss on Gray's shoulder blade. Pushed over the edge by the gentle act, Gray's body tightened around Natsu and he came, calling out Natsu's name. Natsu smirked and started thrusting harder until he came to his climax inside of Gray.

Collapsing, the two gasped for breath, completely exhausted. It wasn't until both of them felt they could move again that Natsu pulled out of Gray and moved off of him. Now able to move, Gray turned over onto his back and winced, letting himself drain. After a moment of silence, Gray looked over to find Natsu red in the face.

"Okay, we can do that again, but we gotta find something to do about that pain," Gray chose not to tease Natsu about his blush and instead glared pointedly at Natsu.

"Yeah…" Natsu agreed, he was a little breathless but smiling.

"I love you…" Gray murmured, face warming but he didn't take his eyes off Natsu.

"So you finally found you answer?" Natsu asked, his smile only growing wider.

"Yeah, I did."

"That's great… because I love you too; I have for a while now."


	3. Ch 3 - Final questions

Gray's eyelids fluttered open and he blinked sleep from his eyes, wondering what it was that woke him. He looked over his shoulder, greeted with the peaceful sleeping face of Natsu. He tried to turn so he could look at Natsu's face better, but pain shot up his back.

He groaned and he relaxed into Natsu's body and tried not to think too much about how warm Natsu was, but it was hard since the man radiated heat like an oven. The grip around his waist tightened as Natsu woke up, holding Gray tighter against him.

"Gray?" Natsu asked sleepily, nuzzling his face into the back of Gray's neck.

"Duh, who else would it be?" Gray replied, the fact that Natsu was now slight hard didn't slip past his attention and suddenly he felt a whole lot more conscious of how close their bodies were. Almost every inch of skin was touching, their bodies fitting together like a hand and a glove.

"I dunno. I was surprised you were still here," Natsu whispered against Gray's neck, making the other man pissed.

"Oh, so you thought I'd just treat this like a quick fuck and then it's over? Is that how you think of me?" Gray no longer felt like spooning was appropriate. He forced his way out of Natsu's arms, and once again, he felt that pain in his lower back. But this time, he wasn't about to lay back into Natsu's arms.

"No you dumbass. I just thought you might be ashamed you slept with me or something and might've beat it," Natsu said quickly, realizing his mistake

"If I said I loved you, why would I do that?" Gray said, trying not to sound hysterical. They both went silent, staring at each other for a moment.

"Why are we even arguing?"

"I honestly, don't know," Gray rubbed his sacrum, and they both laughed off the argument.

"And if anything, I wouldn't be able to walk," Gray mumbled, watching Natsu wince.

"Sorry. I'll be gentler next time," Natsu said, confused by how Gray smirked.

"Oi, I never said you'd be on the top next time!" Gray said, leaning over so he was almost close enough to kiss Natsu

"O ho? You wanna go?" Natsu said, accepting the challenge and not pulling away or even getting closer. After a full minute of Natsu expecting Gray to back down like he did yesterday, they both finally gave up mutually. They turned around, not facing each other, backs touching. Once they were no longer facing each other, the testosterone levels in the room toned down.

"Hey Natsu, what are we gonna do now?" Gray asked after a moment of silence, suddenly somber.

"What d'ya mean?"

"I mean what are we? Are we dating? Are we lovers? Are we gonna have to keep it a secret?" Gray said, voicing all the questions in his head.

"Ha! What do _you_ think?" Natsu questioned Gray, leaning his head back against Gray's and looking at the ceiling. Gray knocked his head back into Natsu's.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I'm seriously worried over you and you're making fun of me! I don't know what we are! I didn't even know I liked guys, or more importantly, you!"

"Alright Gray, I'll tell you what I think. I think we're in love and that's about it," Natsu said, oddly the calm one of the two for once as he moved to where he could look at Gray's face.

"If we tell the guild, what will we say? I can imagine Elfman's response now: 'A man doesn't date another man'. I don't wanna face them," Gray bit his lip just in time for Natsu snort.

"What?"

"Does Fairy Tail really strike you as the type of people to condemn someone for such a stupid reason," Natsu said and smiled when Gray relaxed. But the peacefulness only lasted until Gray forced their lips together, his hand gripping tightly to Natsu's pink hair. Gray had intended it to only be a soft kiss that lasted for only a moment, but it turned into something more as he penetrated the dragon slayer's hot mouth. At the same time, he reached down and gripped Natsu's shaft tightly in his hand. He didn't stop the kiss until Natsu gasped for mercy.

"Condemn is a big word," Gray said when they finally pulled apart. Natsu rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to spit a stinging retort but Gray pushed Natsu down into the bed. He couldn't stop what he'd starting, his passion for the dragon slayer burning hotter than his the flames of Igneel. He attacked Natsu's mouth again, crushing lips and teeth together.

"Gray!" Natsu pushed Gray away, his face burning red hot.

"You're acting more aggressive than yesterday," Natsu mumbled and Gray's smile turned into a smirk.

"I have to be in order to top you," Gray replied, sucking on Natsu neck giving into his urge to mark him.

"What make you think you're gonna top?"

"The pain in my ass," Gray deadpanned, causing Natsu looked away.

"Sorry," Natsu looked genuinely upset and Gray felt a pang of guilt.

"Look Natsu, it's not like I didn't enjoy it and it's definitely worth it, but honestly, I wanna top this time," Gray said and Natsu smiled slightly.

"Fine," Natsu sat up, leaning on his hands with his knees bent and legs apart all the while looking very petulant. It was time for Gray to show him how to really prepare for sex. He put two of his fingers in his mouth and ran his tongue over them, making sure to coat them with his spit. And when he judged it to be okay, Gray pulled his fingers out of his mouth. Snaking his other hand down Natsu's back and tracing his spin, he drew circles in Natsu's lower back. He danced his fingers around to the front of Natsu's body, admiring the muscles he felt there and dipping his fingers lower and lower, getting close to touching pink curls but never quite close enough.

"Gray, stop teasing me," Natsu demanded, his dick almost soaking with pre-cum, body as impatient as his temper.

"Yeah?" Gray asked but without an answer, he grabbed Natsu's calf and lifted it onto his shoulder. Then, using the one of the fingers he had earlier coated with saliva, slowly entered Natsu's anus. Natsu moaned and grimaced at the same time, unable to determine if he liked the feeling or not. But all uncertainly bid good-bye when Gray hit something with his finger that made Natsu see stars.

"Gray!" Natsu cried out, gripping the bed covers tightly in his hands, thrusting his hips into the air. Gray could only smirk, aroused by the sight of seeing Natsu so vulnerable before him. Vulnerable in a way only he would ever get to see.

"Guess I should investigate what that was," Gray said even though he already knew what had caused such a reaction in Natsu. He used his finger, moving it in a 'come here' motion inside of Natsu, rubbing the spot he knew it to be. It wasn't long until Natsu came from so much stimulation in that spot.

"I think that'd be your prostate," Gray said like he didn't already know as Natsu struggled to regain his breath and when he did, he gave Gray a dirty look.

"Great," Natsu muttered, embarrassed he'd cum so quickly. But then Gray slipped in a second finger, and Natsu wasn't worried about it so much anymore. It wasn't long until the pink haired man was hard and drippinf pre-cum again. It was then Gray deemed it okay to actually put his dick inside, but just to be cautious he took his hand off from where it had been resting on Natsu's calf and lathered his fingers up with saliva like he had done before, but this time, he spread it on his erection. He simply didn't want Natsu to feel the discomfort he had. Gray lifted Natsu's other leg to his shoulder and slowly entered him, pausing once he was completely in.

"Is this okay?" Gray asked, looking at Natsu who flipped him off. Giving him a moment to adjust, Gray ran his hand up Natsu's abdomen, feeling the muscles and delighting in their toned feel. He reached Natsu's pectorals, pinching a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, earning a pleasured moan from the dragon slayer. Gray rocked his hips backward, sliding slowly out and then thrust back in, aiming for a certain spot he knew Natsu liked. Natsu's cry was a sign of his success. Gray hit Natsu's prostate again and again, knowing that after waiting this long, he wouldn't last. He worked Natsu's sensitive body until he came again. Gray couldn't hold on, not with Natsu's body tightening around him. It wasn't moments after Natsu reached climax that Gray reached his own, releasing his semen inside of Natsu. .

"Gray," Natsu said around pants as Gray pulled out of him and collapsed beside him, "When'd you think of that thing you did? The thing were you put spit on your fingers."

"After our first time together. I was trying to find a way to, well, make it not so dry down there," Gray explained, looking a little too smug for figuring it out so minor.

"Oh. And Gray?"

"What?"

"You know how I didn't touch your stuff right away?"

"So?"

"Thanks for not getting revenge," Natsu said, laughing with his eyes. Gray sat up, blocking what he was going to do next, by kissing. Gray brushed his hands through Natsu's pink curls, causing the dragon slayer to gasp into Gray's mouth. Just as he was about to touch Natsu, something neither of them would forget happened.

"Gray? What are you doing? Where's Natsu-"The cheerful voice of someone they knew very well came from behind Gray and abruptly cut off. Gray and Natsu look at each other and then over at a small flying blue cat named Happy.

"What am I doing?" Gray said slowly, Natsu pulling away from Gray eyes darting around for an article of clothing.

"No, I…Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?!" Happy flew away, screaming for Lucy. The two he'd left behind stared in silence for a moment before looking at each other and cracking up.

"Shit, that's gonna be hell to explain," Natsu finally said when the laughter dispersed.

"Yeah, because it's exactly what it looked like," Gray responsed, kissing Natsu ever so lightly.

"I love you Natsu…" Gray whispered, embracing Natsu tightly. Later that day, Gray and Natsu would tell Fairy Tail they were going to start dating, holding hands and Natsu would squeeze Gray's hand reassuringly.

"You like each other," is what Happy would say because he's long since recovered and Gray would try and kill him. Five days later Gray would move in with Natsu despite Happy's protesting that he didn't want to see Gray's naked body every day.

But that was later. For now, Gray could just hold Natsu and feel comfort in his body heat and the feel of his lover in his arms.

THE END


End file.
